I Turn To You
by Lisa4
Summary: When Usagi's sick and has no one to turn to, she finds herself going to the most unlikely person. First season UsaMamo oneshot.


Title: I Turn To You  
Author: Lisa  
Rating: G  
Author's Notes:  
_Hi everyone! Please enjoy my first (and only) attempt at a song-fic. :)  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me but this story does. The song "I Turn To You" belongs to Christina Aguilera and its respective companies._

Usagi Tsukino groaned in her sleep, tossing and turning. She'd been in and out of sleep the entire night. Her eyelids fluttered open, revealing tired blue pupils. With a groan, Usagi pushed herself up and quickly found herself in a coughing and sneezing fit. "Great," she muttered miserably, "perfect day to catch the flu." It was Sunday, the first Sunday of the summer. Leave it to her to get sick right when she was free from the torture that others called school. She looked at the clock to find that she had almost slept the whole day.

Outside, dark gray clouds hovered over Tokyo, threatening to rain any minute now. A loud crack of thunder split the purple night sky, frightening the fourteen year old girl. "Mom? Dad?" she called out, feeling too weak to get up from bed. When they didn't come—in fact, the house was eerily silent for a Sunday—Usagi felt a surge of panic. "Where are they?" she asked aloud, pushing off the covers. "Mom?" What she found was the house empty. No one was home, not even Luna, her pet cat and guardian. Closer inspection revealed a note sticking on the door.

_Usagi,  
You were sleeping so you didn't want to wake you up. Your father, Shingo, and I are going to visit your aunt. Since you've never been a fan of these visits, we thought we'd let you enjoy a day to yourself. We'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Be good!  
Love,  
Mom_

Thunder was heard again, and Usagi let out a terrified whimper. She felt dizzy, and there was no one to stay with her. Usagi remembered that all her friends had gone their separate ways for the weekend—it seemed everyone had exciting plans except for her. Motoki and Reika were on vacation for the weekend. Even Naru was on a family vacation.

She felt tears forming in her eyes, not know anyone to go to. Then someone came to mind, though Usagi was sure she'd only thought of him in her half-delusional state. "That means...it only leaves...Mamoru," she whispered out loud. She was doubtful, since she and Mamoru Chiba weren't exactly the best of friends…far from it actually. They were constantly fighting; sometimes Usagi wasn't even sure what they were arguing about. Yet the bickering continued day after day, week after week, and before she knew it, their fights had become an almost comforting routine.

Another bolt of thunder sliced through the sky. Without another thought, Usagi screamed and ran out the door, scarcely remembering to grab the bunny umbrella with her as she stepped into the cold, wet night.

_When I'm lost in the rain  
In your eyes I know  
I'll find the light  
To light my way_

She felt dizzy. The world around her seemed to be spinning around and around, with no end in sight. She silently hoped that Mamoru was home...

_When I'm scared, losing ground  
When my world is going crazy  
You can turn it all around_

In her desperation, Usagi hadn't watched where she was going (not that she did normally either). Without fail, she soon found herself colliding into someone, sending her flying to the ground. Strong arms, however, kept her from meeting with the rough concrete sidewalk. She looked into _his_ eyes and felt to warmth of _his _arms. In that moment, Usagi fought hard not to lose herself in those arms which now possessively wrapped themselves around her slender frame.  
"Are you okay?" Mamoru asked, concern clearly showing in his stormy blue eyes.  
"Ha..hai," she answered shakily, feeling a blush come to her cheeks instantly. In that moment, it was next to impossible _not_ to lose herself in those deep orbs that reminded her so much of the ocean.

_And when I'm down you're there  
Pushing me to the top_

"Iie, you're not okay." he replied, looking at the soaked girl. His hand reached for her cheeks, brushing away a wet strand of hair that was matted on her forehead. The second his hand made contact with her forehead, he felt its unnatural warmth. He pulled his hand away quickly. "You're...burning up!" he exclaimed, worry laced in his tone.  
"I'm fine..." she tried to say. Her heart was beating faster and faster... Usagi now had doubts as to whether or not she should go with him. It wasn't because she didn't think he could take care of her; he was proving to be quite the gentleman as they were both quickly becoming drenched by the heavy rain. Usagi feared that if she went with him, then maybe…just maybe…she'd never be able to see him as "Mamoru-baka" again.

_You're always there giving me all you've got_

He shook his head, and a frown marred his handsome features. "Come on…let's go to my place and get you warmed up," he suggested, his arms encasing her small, slender frame. Usagi felt so warm. She never thought that the cold-hearted Mamoru could be so kind and caring. She clutched onto him tighter, inhaling his soothing scent. 'I like this…' she mused silently, and that thought was infinitely frightening. What exactly was happening to her?

_For a shield from the storm  
For a friend  
For a love to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
For everything that's true  
I turn to you_

They reached his apartment at a moderate pace, with Usagi blushing the whole way. Somehow, she felt better already. It was like Mamoru had magically healed her with his touch. Usagi almost choked at the sappy turn of her thoughts. 'This is Mamoru,' she repeated to herself, 'just Mamoru.'

"Arigato," she murmured as he let her sit down on the couch.  
He only nodded and smiled a bit before running off to get a towel. "Be right back." She smiled despite the fact the myriad thoughts that coursed through her mind, threatening to push her already hazy brain into overload. 'Why is Mamoru being so nice? Can it be that he wants to be…friends?'

_When I lose the will to win  
I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again  
I can do anything  
'Coz your love is so amazing  
'Coz your love inspires me  
And when I need a friend  
You're always on my side  
Giving me faith, taking me though the night_

He came with fluffy black towels, and Usagi smiled gratefully. Usagi dried herself off while Mamoru continued to gaze at her. 'She's so beautiful...like a goddess.' He thought to himself silently, recalling how she had felt in his arms, how warm and soft she was... Surely Usagi would've slapped him if she'd known the direction his thoughts were headed.

Mamoru cleared his throat and stood. "Do you want anything? How about some hot chocolate?"  
"Sure," she murmured, eyes downcast to hide her tomato-red cheeks. She realized that she was really hungry, but didn't say anything. Mamoru came back with two cups of hot chocolate and some cookies, which Usagi was delighted to see.  
They ate and drank in silence, though Mamoru snuck glances at the beautiful angel beside him. With her hair down from her usual odangos, she was simply enchanting. Usagi had caught Mamoru in her spell without even trying, and he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.  
"Mamoru-san, I can't thank you for everything you've done for me so far," she started, but he stopped her with a wave of his hand.  
"It was nothing. I was happy to do this you. And…maybe we could get to know each better...aside from all the fighting." He grinned boyishly, and Usagi reveled in the way his smile reached his eyes.  
Usagi beamed. "I would like that..."

_For a shield from the storm  
For a friend  
For a love to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong  
For the will be carry on  
For everything you do  
For everything that's true  
I turn to you_

They talked for what seemed like an eternity, until Mamoru noticed how tired she was. "Usagi, why don't you stay the night?" he offered, which of course Usagi happily agreed to.  
"That'd be great!" she answered. She felt a little dizzy again but wasn't worried. After all, she had Mamoru to keep watch over her. 'Sleep should take care of that...' she thought. Her fever wasn't as bad after Mamoru gave her some medicine for it. 'Everything's okay now...'  
She laid on the couch that night, unable to sleep. She thought of the events that had happened earlier and the talk they had. "We could be friends..." She remembered him suggesting. "I would love that," she had responded, and she had truly meant it. Mamoru wasn't the jerk at the arcade that she'd once pegged him to be, and she thrilled at the chance to learn more about the caring person underneath his cold façade.

Mamoru came in to check on her just before dawn, making sure that the blankets were tucked securely around her frame. He felt her forehead, not knowing that she was indeed awake, her heart pounding with anticipation.

"Usagi," he whispered as he placed a wet cloth over her forehead, "I wish you'd never leave."  
If her eyes weren't closed, and if she weren't pretending to be asleep, she would've demanded to know what exactly he meant by those words. 'Does that mean...he really cares about me?'  
He left all too quickly, and Usagi was left with her thoughts once more.

_For the arms to be my shelter from all the rain  
For truth that will never change  
For someone to lean on  
For a heart I can rely on through anything  
For the one who I can run to_

She awoke the next morning, warmly greeted by the sunlight streaming into Mamoru's living room. She shielded her eyes from its brightness as she stood and stretched contentedly, feeling more and more like herself with each minute. She giggled. "Finally, I'm back to normal now!"  
"I'm glad," a deep voice behind her chuckled. "Odango's back," he teased lightly.  
Usagi turned around, shooting him a mock annoyed look that quickly melted into a smile. "Hai, I'm back," she replied.

They had breakfast together and joked about the old times, when they used to tease each other mercilessly. "Those were the days..." she murmured almost wistfully, then glanced at her bunny wristwatch. "Noon? Already? She jumped up from her seat quickly, and Mamoru followed suit.  
"You have to go..." He tried hard to keep the disappointment from his voice.  
"Hai. Thank you…for everything," she stated quietly. "I guess I'll see you again...soon," she added. If anything, she'd made sure of it. She embraced him then, feeling his familiar warmth wash over her.  
"Usagi?"  
"Hai?"  
Mamoru smiled. "Remember…whenever you need a friend…or someone to cheer you up...you can always turn to me."  
"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind," she replied and quickly left, closing the door carefully behind her. Once outside, however, she leaned against the wall, her heart beating at a pace rivaling that of a hummingbird's. "Until next time...Mamo-chan..."

_For a shield from the storm  
For a friend  
For a love to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
For everything that's true  
I turn to you..._

_This story was written and posted May 2001._


End file.
